Three-dimensional data processing has always been a challenging issue in aspects of computer vision and computer graphics, and face analysis and recognition has become an important branch in the three-dimensional data processing.
With the development of facial recognition technologies, two-dimensional face recognition has achieved high accuracy. However, grayscale images used in the two-dimensional face recognition still fail to implement accurate recognition in extreme application scenarios, and moreover, considering the deficiency of the two-dimensional face recognition, a low-cost three-dimensional acquisition apparatus is further used to enhance the performance of the face recognition; in other words, a facial recognition technology combining three-dimensional facial data and two-dimensional facial data is put forward, to improve the effectiveness and accuracy of face recognition.
However, the facial recognition technology combining three-dimensional facial data and two-dimensional facial data needs high computational costs and large storage space, which is unfavorable to widespread use of the facial recognition technology.